Power of Music
by minzunogirl
Summary: Can the power of music bring two fathers and two daugthers together?


**I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

Lily and Abby walked up the driveway to both of their moms' friend's house. "Hey Lily do you know those cars in the driveway" asked Abby. "No but maybe Mark and Lexie do" said Lily. "Mark, Lexie we're home" called Abby. "In the kitchen" said Lexie. So Abby and Lily dropped their stuff by the front door before heading into the kitchen. When they got there they saw people that they only saw in photos. "Lily" said Mark. Abby turned to the side to see that Lily had run upstairs. "I'll get her" said Abby going upstairs. When she got upstairs she knocked on Lily's door. "Go away" said Lily from the other side. "Lily come on. Let me in" said Abby. Lily opened the door to let her in. "Ok what's the matter" asked Abby. "He's downstairs that's the matter" said Lily falling onto her bed. "At least hear him out" said Abby. "Fine" said Lily getting up from her bed. Abby and Lily went downstairs. "Sorry bad day" said Lily. "It's ok. So how would you guys like to go to Branson for a month" asked Lexie. "Really that would be great" said Abby. "What's the catch" asked Lily. "Lily" said Abby. "She's just like her mom" said Curtis, her dad. "You guys will be leaving tomorrow to spend a month with us" said Lynn, Abby's dad. "What" said Abby and Lily. Curtis looked at the clock and saw the time. "We go to go. We'll see you two tomorrow" said Curtis before he and Lynn lefted. "Why don't you guys start getting packed" said Lexie. So Lily and Abby went up to their rooms. Later that night Mark went downstairs to se Lily at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coco. "What are you doing up so late" asked Mark. "Just thinking about mom" said Lily. "You know she would be happy that you're going to see your dad" said Mark sitting next to her. "I got over that he wasn't there when I was born. I got over that he wasn't there for my first concert. I got over that he wasn't there for my graduation but I will never get over the fact that he wasn't there at mom's funeral" said Lily. "Well at the end of the month you can come home and everything will be like normal" said Mark. "Yeah. I guess. Good night Mark" said Lily going upstairs. The next morning Lily, Abby, Mark and Lexie were at the airport. "If you guys need anything don't be afraid to call" said Lexie. "We won't" said Abby. They each gave Mark and Lexie a hug before getting on the plane. On the plane Lily noticed that Abby looked uneasy. "Hey are you ok" asked Lily. "What if this is a mistake. What if his family doesn't like me. What if What if he is only doing this because mom died" said Abby. "Ok calm down. If this was a mistake Mark and Lexie wouldn't have sent us. Why wouldn't his family like you. No one can dislike you. If he is doing this because your mom died well than he's five years to late" said Lily. "Yeah I guess you're right. Aren't you nervous" asked Abby. "Of course I am. I still have that picture of us as one big family. When I see him with his wife and two kids then it will really hit me that the picture is never going to come true" said Lily. Five minutes later they landed. When they got off a guy in a green shirt came over to them. "You guys must be Lily and Abby" said the guy. "Yeah who are you" asked Abby. "I'm your uncle Jak" said Jak. "Oh" said Lily. I'm going to take you guys to the show. After the show your dads are going to take you guys to their houses to get settled" said Jak walking to the car. "You guys do a show" asked Abby. "Yeah. We sing and we can make instruments with our voices" said Jak starting the car. "Lily it looks like sing is in the family" said Abby. "Shut up" said Lily. "Lily you sing" asked Jak. "A little" said Lily. "A little. She won a contest last year" said Abby. "Wow. Ok guys we're here" said Jak parking the car. So they got out of the car and headed into the theater. When they got there they were met with Curtis, Lynn and three other guys. "Guys these are your uncles. This is your uncle Barry. This is your uncle Kevin and this is your uncle Owen" said Lynn. "It's nice to meet you" said Lily. "It's nice to meet you too. Guys we need to get ready for the show" said Barry. "You guys can watch the show from backstage" said Kevin. So they followed them backstage. They started the show with **Beautiful Day**. Lynn and Barry sang lead. They then sang **Love Train.** Kevin sang lead for this. The next couple of songs they sang were **Mototown **and **solos**. The next thing they did was **Doo-wop**. Lynn, Owen, Jak and Curtis did this. The next group of songs they did was **Frankie Valli **and the 4 or 5 seasons. Barry was Frankie Valli. Then they did **My Way**. Lynn sang lead for this one. Then they did many acts from **Las Vegas.** Curtis, Lynn and Kevin were acts. The next song they did **Unchained Melody. **Curtis song lead for this one. The next songs they did was from the **Beach Boys. **The next song they did **With or Without**. Owen sang this one. Jak then did this thing about not singing a song. So when they finally let him sing. He sang **Hero.** The last song they did before intermission was **Shout!**. Owen and Curtis sang this one. At intermission Lily put her IPod in and started to sing one of her song that she did when she was younger. She stopped when she felt someone tap her. She turned around to see three boys. "Uh hi" she said. "You're a singer right" asked one of the boys. "Yeah" said Lily. " We are a band and we're looking for a singer" said another boy. "So" said Lily confused. "Oh sorry. I'm James, this is Tucker and this is Matt" said James. "I'm Lily" said Lily. All of a sudden she heard Curtis calling. She quickly wrote her cell phone number down. She gave it to James before running backstage with a smile on her face and Abby noticed. "Why are you so happy" she asked. "Tell you later" said Lily.


End file.
